Alive
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: It was then that it hit him: bloodshot. Rin's eyes were bloodshot. And with this new revelation came the thick, choking scent of something intoxicating yet disgusting, which Haruka seemed to note stuck to Rin's clothes, even through all the heavy rainfall he'd had to endure. Drugs? No, no way. Rin wasn't on drugs; he couldn't be. Not Rin.


Hey guys! PuddinPie here, back for the first time in a _very _long time with a new oneshot. Um, like everyone else I've gotten super into_ Free! _so I thought I'd try to write something for the series and... Yeah? I hope I successfully contributed to the fandom; I feel like I haven't actually done that yet. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Summary:** It was then that it hit him: bloodshot. Rin's eyes were bloodshot. And with this new revelation came the thick, choking scent of something intoxicating yet disgusting, which Haruka seemed to note stuck to Rin's clothes, even through all the heavy rainfall he'd had to endure. Drugs? No, no way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club _or any of it's characters. I wish. Thanks!**

* * *

The night Nanase Haruka decided to skip his late night soak in the tub was an abnormal one, to say the least.

For starters, it was bizarre that the black-haired, stotic blue-eyed boy would ever even consider missing a chance to soak in his beloved bathtub. Haruka lived for water; he lived _through_ water. He loved sitting in it, swimming in it, feeling it's soft caress as it glided across his skin... Yeah, there was definitely no way he'd ever dream of missing a set appointment with the tub upstairs.

That leads into the second abnormal thing about the late night: it's stormy. Since a couple of days before, the weather reports on television had been filled with forecasts showing sunshine, sunshine, and nothing but sunshine all throughout the week, with the exception of Friday at the very end of it all. The last bit of the week was supposed to be cloudy, stormy, and cold. And oh, had Friday's forecast turned out to be just as accurate as the rest of the week's had been. It was no surprise; the weather team in this area of Japan was very skilled and experienced. The forecast itself strayed away from the weathercast considered usual for the area, however; this town rarely ever got storms. A storm was an oddity in and of itself.

Just as Haruka reclined himself back against the couch in the living room, turning this information over in his mind, a boom of thunder echoed overhead, one he could have very easily sworn shook the roof of the house. The teenage boy chanced a quick glance up at the ceiling above him, just to make sure it was still stable and intact. The storm outside was fierce, the wind howling, and if he had wanted this storm to kill him, he would've climbed into the tub earlier against his dear friend Makoto's wishes.

Haruka shut his eyes, going back to the moment earlier in the day when Makoto had begged him to stay out of the bath that night.

_"I know you like soaking,"_ He could hear Makoto saying in his head, see him sitting together with Nagisa and himself at lunch earlier that afternoon, eating out of his own homemade bento,_ "but the forecast says it's going to storm tonight and lightning and water don't do well together. You may get hurt if you get in the bath. So promise me you won't, okay?"_

He'd made him promise before eating, for once refusing him any of the large bento the olive-haired teen's mother had packed special for both her son and Haruka until he had promised, sworn he wouldn't. Haruka had found the whole thing kind of a hassle, but he saw where Makoto was coming from and he appreciated the boy's care and concern. He was glad to have a friend that would nurture him like that, he supposed because his parents and grandmother were no longer around. Makoto had taken the time to care, so Haruka was taking the time to keep up his end of the deal. He was staying out of the tub to avoid possible injury.

_Grandma wouldn've said the same thing,_ Haruka thought to himself as he let his blue hues fall shut, briefly thinking back to the elderly woman.

She'd always nursed him and babied him, doctoring his cuts and bruises, remedying his ailments. Grandma had been a kind woman, small in stature but big in personality. She would tell you what was on her mind, rarely ever sugar-coating anything, but saying even the most blunt of her statements in a voice so sweet it hardly mattered whether she was complimenting you or insulting you to the highest degree. Haruka smiled softly to himself, listening to the storm overhead, more thunder echoing, rolling between layers of clouds. _She would've liked this storm,_ he told himself, wondering if she could see it from wherever she was. He hoped so.

Haruka laid in a daze for several moments, listening to the drumrolls of thunder overhead and the pull of the wind on the house, making it creak slightly every now and again. Just as the boy was letting his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep, the edges of his mind lurking into forgotten territory, back to a time where he could swim all day with his closest friends at his side, gliding through the water with him, there was a loud bang. Haruka's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling, listening. _More thunder?_

The boy held still, listening from his spot on the couch. One second passed, two, then three... Then he heard it again, just after a shock of thunder. **_Ba-bang!_**

Haruka sat up slowly, looking through the living room towards the front door. He could see a faint figure, a fairly tall one, on the other side of the thin, sliding door. The banging sound came again, like an angry knock, and as Haruka stood to answer it, to see who was lurking on his doorstep, he briefly found himself wondering if the person had been too blinded by the rain outside to see that he _did_ _have_ a doorbell put up for handy convenience.

Upon arriving at the front door, Haruka paused, standing there silhouette-to-silhouette with the person on the other side of the door. The black-haired boy ran over the possibilites as to who could be on the other side, mulling them over in his head. It could have been Makoto or Nagisa, except they knew he had a doorbell and it's exact location. It could be Gou, but why would she dare to travel out in such a storm? _Rei, maybe?_ Haruka inquired, thinking of the blue-haired freshman who had just joined the swim club the day before. It would be strange that he'd know where Haruka lived, but who was it if not Rei?

Apparently Haruka had stood at the front door and pondered all this a bit longer than he thought, because soon enough the person standing on his doorstep beat on the door again, angrily this time, and a cry of, _"Open the fucking door!"_ came. The loud voice took Haruka by shock, initially, to the point where he took a step back away from the door. That wasn't Rei, so then who? A burglar? Someone trying to break in?

_In the middle of a storm?_ Haruka questioned himself, wondering how he could come up with something so ludacris. Well, actually, maybe during a storm would be the best time to rob a house. He didn't know.

Regardless as to who could be on the other side and throwing caution to the wind, Haruka finally reached out, sliding the door open. What he saw waiting on the other side — _who_ he saw — threw him for the most motion-sickness inducing of loops. There in his doorway stood Rin Matsuoka; old friend, old teammate, and perhaps his current rival. Haruka found himself at a loss for words; Rin seemed like he felt the same way.

"Haru," The teenager mumbled, sounding like he'd been holding his breath. A moment later, taking in his fellow swimmer's appearance, Haruka found himself holding his.

Rin was soaked from head to toe, dressed in black pants with a matching black jacket, a purple tanktop slipped underneath, and red sneakers. Haruka couldn't help but take note of the way the rain was causing his clothes to stick to his body in a fashion that he dared to call uncomfortable-looking and how his long purple locks were sticking to his face, framing his cheeks, albeit unevenly. His skin was a bit paler than it'd been the last few times Haruka had seen him and the boy wondered whether that was due to the lighting or the weather Rin had clearly been traveling in. Haruka had never went out without an umbrella during a storm or rain shower before, so he didn't know. Could rain cause such paleness? It was just water, like the water one would find in a pool. And what about Rin's eyes? Was the rain responsible for the red rings around them or the fact that the white in his eyes were stained reddish-pink? Why...

It was then that it hit him: bloodshot. Rin's eyes were bloodshot. And with this new revelation came the thick, choking scent of something intoxicating yet disgusting, which Haruka seemed to note stuck to Rin's clothes, even through all the heavy rainfall he'd had to endure. _Drugs?_ No, there was no way. But then... Along with the unknown scent of whatever substance Rin had been into, he could smell the distinct scent of alcohol. Haruka felt his stomach drop.

"Rin, are you—?" The usually stotic teen began to ask, feeling a strange constricting feeling in his chest, but just as he had just started to get the words out, Rin lunged forward. Haruka took a step back in surprise, for a moment thinking Rin was attacking him, lunging out at him, but then he felt hands fisting into the white t-shirt he wore. The hands, strong yet shaky, dragged him forward once more and up off his feet just a bit as Rin slammed his lips down onto Haruka's, hard and desperate.

Haruka didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say or to feel. Here he was, standing in the front doorway of his house, a storm raging, with his friend-turned-enemy kissing him, intoxicated. What was he supposed to do? Push Rin away, kiss back...?

Just as Haruka decided that, no, he couldn't kiss Rin back and should instead opt to push him away, Rin pulled himself back, staring Haruka in the face.

"High?" He finished Haruka's question for him, looking at him with a serious expression before giving a small nod, casting his eyes to the ground in a defeated sort of way. "Fuck, _yes_," The Samezuka Academy student breathed, leaning forward and burying his face in Haruka's shirt. For a moment the blue-eyed boy blanched at the smell radiating off the other, but adapted to it soon enough, having to take a bit more time inhaling and exhaling to avoid breathing in the unpleasant smell all at once like he'd wanna breathe in pool water or the smell of chlorine.

"Haru, I need you to help me," Rin whisphered, just loud enough for Haruka to hear without having to strain to catch the words. The Iwatobi Swim Club's vice-captain frowned. "Help you?" Rin nodded, his hands giving a jerky, noticeable shake, still fisting Haruka's shirt.

"I need you to help me feel... feel _alive_. Drugs and booze aren't cutting it anymore," The purple-haired teen confessed. Haruka's breath hitched. They weren't cutting it _anymore?_ So Rin had been doing drugs and drinking alcohol for a while now? That was impossible! No, not impossible, just... highly disappointing and saddening. Haruka gave a shake of his head, unsure and hesitant.

"I'm not sure what you want me to—"

"Just fucking _kiss me_, Nanase!" Rin hissed, again not letting Haruka finish, before pushing Haru back slightly, then jerking him forward once more, crashing their lips together again. This time, Haruka felt like he was in a daze. So many thoughts were coming in and out of his head, it was hard to register it all. Here he was with Rin, the boy he'd once been such good friends with before he screwed it all up by beating the other boy in that one race back at their old swimming club. Rin, who he had raced against once more recently and had let win. Rin, who he'd hurt again.

Something, perhaps guilt, his submissive nature, or some hidden desire, caused Haruka to slowly start to kiss Rin back, letting the other's tongue slip into his mouth, asserting dominance.

Here was Rin, who he'd hurt deeply, but who had still come to him to feel "alive" again. Him, of all people. He couldn't deny Rin this favor now, could he? He'd already hurt him so much...

"Mmph!" Haruka grunted as Rin wrapped his strong arms around him, pressing their bodies together. He could feel something hard against his groin and it felt a bit uncomfortable sticking into him, perhaps because of all the clothes they were wearing. Haruka tried to fidget a bit, to get Rin off him a little, make him stop for _just a second_— but to no avail.

Before he knew it, Haruka felt the backs of his legs hit the couch and he toppled over, falling back onto it's cushions. He started to sit up immediately, but a hand settled itself on to his chest and gently pushed him down. The boy looked up into the face of his companion, who wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning, either. Rin's mouth was set in a hard, straight line.

"I've got it," Rin murmured, dropping down onto his knees. Haru was only dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts, so Rin was able to make quick work of pulling off the black-haired swimmer's bottoms, also pulling along with them a pair of white boxers. Rin found himself snickering just a bit.

"I thought you wore your swimsuit everywhere?" The shark-toothed teen asked, having gotten that impression. Haruka, a bit red in the face due to the fact that he was posed in a laying position on his couch with his pants long gone and his hardly erect penis out for his number one rival to see, scowled. He looked off to the side, having to ignore Rin's comment or else he'd have to stop and explain that Makoto hadn't wanted him to soak in the tub tonight, so he hadn't worn his swimsuit underneath his clothes and had instead opted to wear regular boxers. Having to explain all that during a situation such as this one would be_ far_ too embarrassing.

"Still uptight as ever," Rin murmured, a small grin ghosting over his lips, before he cast his gaze away from Haru's face and down to his groin.

"Not even hard," The teenage boy mumbled, deciding he'd have to change that. Rin reached out, wrapping his hand around the base of Haruka's shaft, letting his other hand rest on the inside of Haru's thigh. He gave Haruka's penis a light squeeze, causing the boy laying above him to gasp out in surprise. Rin smiled to himself, starting to move his hand in a slow motion. Up and down he pulled his hand along Haruka's shaft, watching as his ex-friend's penis grew hard, slowly but surely. The boy made it a point to play with his speed, getting faster before slowing down again just as Haru looked ready to give in and explode. He did this several times, liking the sounds Haruka had come to make, the little mewls and whimpers. It was fun, seeing a boy that was usually so calm and composed becoming a bit more wild and sloppy.

At some point during Rin's teasing, Haruka reached down, placing a hand on Rin's head. The other boy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, and felt his heart start beating five times faster. Haru was staring down at him, cheeks flushed and mouth agape, panting. The boy was slightly sweaty, his shirt pushed halfway up his chest, and his blue hues were begging Rin to just get on with it.

Before Haru could ask for Rin to get more serious verbally, an unexplained force guided Rin down, his lips coming to hover just above the tip of Haruka's erection. Rin blew slightly, causing Haruka to give a soft hiss above him, before wrapping his lips around Haru's member. He started to blow Haru, hollowing out his cheeks every now and then to give the boy above him some extra friction. The black-haired teenage boy gasped and reached down, grabbing Rin's hair, and the other boy knew what was coming. He pulled back, not wanting Haru to come yet, and brought his lips to Haru's thigh.

"Guh!" Haruka grunted as a painful stinging was forced into his thigh, Rin having bit into it. He hissed, closing his eyes. "Sorry," The purple-haired boy apologized, licking up the minimial amount of blood that came from his bite. Rin then proceeded to stand, unbuckling his belt and slipping off his pants and underwear, as well as the rest of his clothes. Haruka, still wanting his release, felt his stomach tighten to a dangerous extreme just from looking at Rin, totally unclothed and standing before him.

He'd become beautiful over the few years they hadn't seen each other, to say the least. Rin's body was sculpted and his muscles were well-defined, not that he hadn't known that from their previous match, but still. He was tall and well put together and Haruka found himself wanting to look at Rin's naked body all day. It was like watching water as ripples move arcross it's surface; totally and completely captivating.

And soon enough it was being lowered onto him.

Haru and Rin gasped simultaneously as Rin, without preparing himself or anything, lowered himself onto Haruka's erection, guiding the boy's shaft into him. Rin bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as tears pricked at them, and Haruka frowned, concerned.

"Aren't you supposed to—" He began to ask, but Rin shook his head quickly, head hanging. "This is how I want to do it. The pain feels good," The boy breathed, giving a somewhat pained sounding moan. Haruka's frown only deepened; since when did pain feel_ good? _What— was Rin masochistic?

For several moments, the two stayed where they were, Haruka laying back against the couch, panting slightly as he watched Rin slowly lower himself onto his shaft before pulling himself back up, moving upwards until only the head of Haru's penis was still in him before sliding back down his shaft again. It felt good for him and Rin had said that the pain felt good for him, but did it really? It didn't look like it. And soon, he confessed.

"H-Haru," The usually bitter, aggressive teen stuttered, panting as he shook his head, purple locks tossing a bit, "I can't do it. You... You have to..." He trailed off and Haruka nodded, understanding. The boy sat up, pulling Rin off of himself. The purplette moved out of Haruka's way, turning around and getting on all fours on the couch. He looked back at Haruka over his shoulder, panting. "This way, do it this way." Rin sounded like he was begging, and there came the constricting, tight feeling back into Haruka's chest that he'd felt earlier. The boy nodded again, scooting to be just behind Rin.

Haruka didn't know anything about preparing someone — hell, he was so inexperienced he didn't even know you were _supposed_ to prepare someone — and so the boy lined himself up with Rin's entrance from the get go, getting the small bit of advice of,_ "Just go slow,"_ from Rin as he began to push inside the taller male.

"Ah!"

Both boys cringed, Haruka grunting while Rin gasped, as Haru pushed himself inside his companion. The sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old stopped once he was fully sheathed inside Rin, finding he could go no farther, and waited for the other boy to adjust. It took a few minutes, Rin's heavy breathing filling the air all the while, but finally the purple-haired swimmer reached back, placing a hand on Haru's arm. _You can go,_ he was saying, but there was no need for words.

Nodding, Haruka grabbed Rin's hips, slowly pulling out. Below him, Rin let out a soft moan. The black-haired boy pulled out until just the head of his member was left inside Rin, then proceeded to push back in. He set a steady pace, pushing in and out at even intrevals. It felt good to be inside Rin, to say the least, as Haruka moaned aloud, Rin doing the same underneath him.

"Yes," Rin breathed, panting as he hung his head. He'd known it was the right thing to do to come to Haru; only Haru could make him feel this way, make his heart beat so fast, _race._ "Harder, Haru. _Pound_ it into me!" Rin demanded, the demand sounding dirty, but really Haruka knew what he meant: life. Pound_ life_ into him. The feeling of doing this with Rin was giving him a high, exhilirating feeling, and Haru himself had come to understand what Rin meant by wanting to feel alive; everything felt so clear and smooth, crisp in this moment. So certain. The things that were happening, the things he was _feeling..._

"_Yeeees_, that's it," Rin moaned, panting hard. Haruka hadn't realized he'd sped up so much and didn't know just quite when that had happened, but he'd picked up his pace considerably since Rin had asked him to. He thrusted his hips forward, pushing himself inside Rin as the other boy began to push himself back against Haru. The two groaned and panted and gasped together, feeling the same high sex brought together. That same wonderful, incredible high Haru didn't know he could feel outside of when he was swimming.

"R-Rin, I..." Haruka shook his head, unable to finish, but Rin understood. "Go on, come," He encouraged the boy making love to him, giving Haru all the encouragment he needed to pick up his pace just a little more, pounding relentlessly into Rin as he headed towards his climax. Rin gasped out, pleased at Haru's increase in speed, and as the black-haired boy approached his peak he leaned forward, over Rin, and bit into his shoulder, hoping to return the bite from earlier. Rin moaned, grunting as Haru spilled inside him, reaching completion.

Gasping, Haru laid against Rin's back, panting as he tried to catch his breath after his climax. He felt tired, horribly so; like he'd just finished swimming across the ocean and was finally getting to take a breather. It took everything the boy had to will himself into remembering that all this had been for Rin, for him to feel alive, and that the other boy needed to be brought to completion, as well. Haruka pulled out of Rin, some of his semen oozing out of his fellow swimmer, and the purplette moved over, turning to lay on his back. Haru leaned over him, still panting.

"Mhmm," Rin sighed, content as Haruka reached between them, beginning to stroke the purple-haired swimmer's member to help bring him over the edge. "H-Haru," Rin moaned, tilting his head back slightly, giving Haruka an unintentional invitiation to come and kiss at his neck, sucking and nipping. Rin felt himself losing control, gasping out as Haru sped up his stroking, and then he found himself falling over the edge, reaching a peak Haru had, like in everything else, beaten him to beforehand.

Panting, Rin went limp against Haru's couch, laying still as the black-haired boy also panted lightly, finding himself laying down comfortbably atop Rin's sweaty body. They probably didn't need to lay around like this, but both were too tired to move and soon found themselves drifting off to sleep. Just as he was losing his battle to unconsiousness, Haru found himself tucking his face into the side of Rin's neck, breathing in his musky scent. Rin, he smelled like Rin now, just the way he remembered him.

Haruka found himself smiling, felt happy as he finally drifted off to sleep, Rin already out cold underneath him.

In the morning, when Haruka woke up, he was not where he could hazily remember going to sleep. Actually, much on the contrary, he wasn't downstairs in the living room, but rather upstairs in his bathtub. The boy looked around groggily as he came to, gazing around the little room like he was seeing it for the first time in a long time.

_Rin?_ He glanced around for the purple-haired boy, but he was nowhere in sight. For a moment, Haruka felt a disappointed feeling in his bones, then the black-haired swimmer sighed, leaning back in the tub. That'd all been a dream, he supposed.

_I wonder if it actually stormed last night,_ Haruka thought, staring up at the ceiling as his hand began to wander to his lower half, feeling around for his swimsuit. _If it did, I didn't die, so Makoto won't have to plan my funeral, at least._ The boy thought, glad, as he couldn't imagine his friend's reaction upon being told he'd been electrocuted while soaking in the bathtub during a storm. He could just see his reaction now and it wasn't the least bit funny in his head, and... _Wait._

Haru paused in his thoughts as he ran his fingertips over his skin. He wasn't wearing his swimsuit and, as if that didn't surprise him enough considering he was assuming last night with Rin had been a dream, there were small indentions in his skin that he could feel clear as day. The boy looked down into the water, bringing his left leg up a bit to examine the inside of his thigh. His eyebrows raised.

Surprisingly enough, in the wake of Rin's apparently very real biting of his leg the night before, there was a teeth-shaped imprint on the inside of his thigh, bruising an unsightly purple. Haruka stared at the mark for a moment, blinking as he took in the sight, before he sighed and sank down into the bath water. That Rin, going out into as bad of a storm as there was last night. That Rin, kissing him and making love to him and making him feel good... Leaving this friendly reminder of their encounter on his leg, left there to perhaps scar forever in such an obscure place. Teh, that guy.

But from the bottom of his tub, staring up at the ceiling as he held his breath, laying still, Haruka found himself smiling faintly on the inside, a small set of five words plaguing his thoughts.

_Did you feel alive, Rin?_

Then, the words to an answer he never received.

_Me, too._

**THE END.**

* * *

And... That was all she wrote. So, yeah, seriously guys, I'm not good at writing sex scenes, so I apologize. This plot has just been in my head a little while and I felt like I needed to act on it to help cure my writer's block and stuff so... Yeah. I hope everyone — or at least _someone _out there_ — _liked it and... Yeah. **-PuddinPie.**


End file.
